Harry Potter A Better Future
by dragolian
Summary: Voldemort had altered his body to the extent the killing curse could not harm him. So he did not die during the final battle in the great hall. 13 years later Harry finally defeats him and he with Luna get given a chance to do things over. Harry/Luna


**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or related characters, all belongs to JK Rowling**

**Summary: Voldemort did not die that day in the Great Hall, he had altered his body so much via rituals that the killing curse does not kill him. The war kicked off for earnest and lasted for 13 years and 30 year old Harry Potter finally ends it, but the cost was high, everyone he knew save one were dead, most of the magical and muggle worlds now lay in ruins. It was like the apocalypse had occurred. Time-travel fic, Harry/Luna pairing, will decide others as story goes on. Rated M**

**AN: Alright couldn't help but do a Harry/Luna fic, I know I'm overusing the time travel genre for my stories but I just can't help myself. I might make a normal story with this pairing at a later date. I'm really just writing these stories to burn some time when I'll got time to kill. I'm actually shocked the number of hits the stories are getting so thanks guys. I also might consider doing a Harry/Fleur one or maybe Harry/Daphne too. The next chapter releases will be WCHB, ANW and Ninja reborn in that order and should be out within the week hopefully. Anyway hope you like first chapter of this story.**

A soft set of pops were heard in the silent ruins of what was once known as the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Standing up from his crouching position he stood up to his full height of 6'6" staggering slightly since he was still injured but he wanted to be somewhere he felt safe. He still was trying to adjust to having lost an arm in the battle the day before. Next to him stood a beautiful 5'7" woman with short shoulder length blonde hair and silvery grey eyes watching the man next to her in concern. Placing his remaining arm around her shoulders to help him balance the man opened his eyes and his green eyes gazed upon what was the true start to the new war, yet they had still made it their base of operations.

More specifically the Chamber of Secrets, a place where they were kept safe since Tom never came to a raid in person and only a parseltongue can gain access. This man's name was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived twice, the chosen one. The General of the small resistance group that fended off death eater attacks for the last 13 years. He thought back to where the war started for real 13 years ago:

Flashback

_Everyone looked to their saviour when they saw Tom got back up after their wands clashed and got hit by the killing curse during the final battle expecting some other kind of miracle from him. Tom stared at Harry in pure loathing but didn't attack, he gazed around the room. Looking back at Harry he smirked before he launched a large Fiendfyre towards the watching crowd before apparating out, his death eaters all sending out their own fiendfyres before following after their master._

_Harry was still staring at the spot but the screams pulled him back to reality, turning he saw the massive fire creatures tearing into the students. Panicking he began looking for his closest friends, he finally located Hermione and Ginny running towards the other Weasley's, his eyes widened when one of the creatures was heading straight for them "HERMIONE, GINNY LOO_" He stared in shock as the creature engulfed them, their screams echoing into his head. The creature didn't stop there, Harry saw the Weasley's trying to apparate but they weren't moving, turning around his eyes met a masked death eater who had his wand raised in the air._

_Snarling Harry threw a powerful Sectumsempra at the Death eater that slashed him in multiple places and the unknown person dropped dead, it was too late however, the Wealsey's had already been hit and were nothing more than charred remains. Harry dropped to his knees not believing what had just happened. He felt a strong pair of arms pull him to his feet "Harry we have to go" Before he felt the familiar tight pull he was so used to now. The man who grabbed him was Neville Longbottom._

_Flashback end_

Harry pulled himself with Luna's help through the castles ruins making his way to the chamber, whenever they returned they never went directly there in case of an ambush. He thought those deaths would have been the hardest on him through the war, his best friends, the people he considered family dead in one blow, out of the 150 at that 'final battle' only 10 people made it out alive. Harry, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Minerva, Kingsley, Filius, Dean, Seamus. True be told he wanted to end his life at that point in time but he wanted revenge more than his own death, he wouldn't rest until Tom Riddle lay dead. How wrong he was though, there would be other deaths that hurt just as much if not more than Hermione's and the Weasley's.

War does that to people, brings them closer, griefing together, fighting together, killing together, helping each other deal with the aftermath. Minerva McGonagall's led a group of 15 people while they defended a muggle town in France when the war stretched out to European countries 7 years ago. Harry arrived just as a killing curse hit her from behind, his assault squad set up anti apparation and portkey wards while they picked off the death eaters one by one. Kingsley Shacklebolt during an attempt to reclaim the Ministry to give the people hope around 5 years before. Filius Flitwick, Dean Thomas & Seamus Finnigan had just vanished one day 4 years ago when they went to try and get the Goblins involved in the war. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom, those deaths hit Harry hard, they only died a year before.

Flashback

_The 5 friend were rummaging through a death eater base they just raided, Neville stated obviously agitated "Harry we have to find a way to get to Riddle or this war will never end, we are low on numbers but so is he, this is the best chance to strike, the other base run by that Hit Wizard team was taken out last week but they managed to take them out at the same time. He should only have around 15 death eaters left at the last base. Thankfully we found that method to kill dementors and the giants are basically extinct now. The Inferni aren't much of an issue without someone to lead them" Harry looked at his old friend and let out a sigh. _

"_I know, it's all I've wanted since that day in the great hall 12 years ago Nev, the problem is the fact Riddle's a coward. He hides away and sends his minions to do the fighting. He's torn his soul into too many pieces already so he can't make more horcrux's. His body is so messed up due to the multiple rituals that he can't even do any more of them. He is truly the most vulnerable he's ever been in his life, the only way he'll come out is if he has no minions left and they will likely be suicidal in their attempts to stop me. From what I've heard this last group are as fanatical as Bellatrix was"_

_Neville growled out in rage at that name, Luna took that chance "Neville, I know that look, what are you planning?" Said boy just sent her a smirk before they heard a bang against their wards they set up before entering. Harry grabbed Luna trying to activate his portkey and tried to apparate but failed, growling in rage he shouted out "Fuck, they planned on our attack, the death eaters here were just pawns to lure us" Neville looked over at Susan and Hannah, they both nodded before they sent multiple body binds at Harry and Luna who didn't bother to shield since they weren't expecting it _

"_Sorry Harry, your right we need to take out his minions, but we know you wouldn't let us do it. You're the only one to take down Riddle, good luck old friend" Neville said as he rummaged to find the invisibility cloak in Harry's robe. Harry's eyes were wide and pleading, from the tone in Neville's voice it sounded like this was going to be a kamikaze run. Susan looked over at Luna and smiled _

"_We expect you to stop this hard head from doing anything stupid in that showdown with Riddle Luna, none of us are blind even if the two of you are. This is a sad world with little left to be happy with, don't refuse the love you could give each other living in the past or fearing for the future, live in the here and now like me Nev and Hannah have." _

_Hannah stepped over and smiled at the two, Luna who now had tears coming down her eyes "We have no regrets, create a better future. Maybe we'll meet again someday, Harry end this, end the pain and suffering, give Luna what she needs and she will give you what you need to create that future. Please live a long life for all those that died during this war, it's all we ask of you, please live." Another bang caused the three to nod, they levitated the two into a corner and covered them with the invisibility cloak. "Goodbye Harry" Neville said with meaning before the three ran off._

_Harry while frozen remembered the deaths he had tried to forget at his friends words. All the screams form the great hall, Minerva's eyes locking with his as she was struck with the AK. The bangs and battle cries of 3 of his closest friends in their final moments, as soon as Harry realized the body bind had worn off he didn't move. He remained frozen as that meant his friends were now dead, he heard the door open and a voice said "Damn, those brats were better than we thought, but still they didn't stand a chance against so many, maybe we should have some fun with their bodies, those ladies looked nice" _

_Harry instantly leapt to his feet and fired a powerful Lacero that cut through one death eaters body like butter and the curse kept going and went straight through the wall. He then cast a body bind on the death eater that spoke who now had wide eyes when he was flipped over and saw who was over him. Harry looked down at him and stated coldly "Premo maxima" while pointing his wand at the man's head. The Premo spell causes extreme pressure to be forced on the object, the maxima is much stronger so the man's head basically imploded into itself. Brain matter and pieces of bone surrounded the immediate area._

_Luna walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, he turned around and she cast a quick scourgify on him "Harry we can't leave them here, let's place them in the chamber" Harry looked at the young woman who had been at his side for so many years. He was so stuck in his grief and quest for vengeance to ever really appreciate how beautiful the once odd girl was. She still talked about random creatures but that naive innocence she once held was long gone. "Sure let's get them out of here"_

_Flackback end_

Harry had taken his friends words to heart, he decided to give a chance for love and thinking hard on it he realized that Luna may very well be the woman he loved. She always looked out for him as long as he had known her, she had helped him deal with his problems. Since the war picked up she would be the one to comfort him after each death. It was her that pulled him out of the pit of self loathing after the great hall massacre. As soon as they had returned to the chamber after burying the three remaining members of the DA he took a plunge and kissed her.

That night ended up being the first time they made love, as much as Harry loathed to admit it was his first time having sex at all. The events in his life removed any chance to really think about such things, after Ginny died he convinced himself she was the one and he could never love another even though deep down he knew he didn't truly love her. He just felt he didn't deserve love from anyone after all the deaths, but Hannah's words stuck in his mind 'give Luna what she needs' and he realized it wasn't all about him, she was in this too.

They had started actively trying to track down Riddle but after the last of his death eaters he seemed to have literally vanished off the map. Harry knew he was just holed up somewhere and together the couple would search every day trying to track him down. Finally a year of searching had finally brought up a lead, Victor Krum contacted him from Romania stating a report of a sighting. Harry knew the bastard wouldn't stay still for long so he charged up a portkey and headed to the main resistance base in Romania.

Flashback

_Harry looked up at all the wands trained on him and Luna and smirked "I see you're still training your men well Victor" Said man walked over and smirked back "Not as vell as you I think, I'm sorry ve vere not able to lend aid, after the fall of the icc our country turned to protecting only itself." Harry nodded his head, he had never truly expected aid from other countries anyway, Looking around and seeing all the men he couldn't help but wonder "If you have so many men under your command why didn't you kill the bastard yourself?" _

_Victor merely chuckled "If I did you might be after my head for killing him before you get a chance too, I hear you have a very personal grudge against the monster besides everyone is now aware of that prophecy, only you can be the one to kill him" Harry ran a hand through his hair at that statement, that damn prophecy caused everything, if it was never told maybe nothing would have happened, then again it could have been a lot worse. "So where is he, the sooner we end this the better" _

_Krum laughed before walking off, Harry and Luna following, Looking down at the map Krum pointed to a forest nearby "Alright can you or one of your men take me there? Luna I want you to stay here, I won't risk you in the crossfire" Luna looked at him calmly but her eyes had a hard edge to them "You better not be planning anything stupid Harry" Harry glanced over at the woman who had become his entire world this last year and stated "Only if it involves you love, I swear I'll finish this and then we can start our live together" _

_Nodding her head she sat down on a chair nearby and began muttering in latin while pointing her wand at him, she answered his unspoken question when she was done "I just warded the source of your flumperspores, can't have that getting injured during your duel. I'll need longer to clear them out later after all I'm sure" She said with amusement playing in her eyes, Harry eyes glazed over for a moment thinking over that last line before he shook his head and turned to Victor and nodded._

_The Romanian blinked at the two before snapping out of his confusion to take hold of Harry's arm and apparating out. Luna looked at the spot and her face now turned to one of concern, she had lied to Harry, what she just did was place a powerful tracking charm on her love to go to him later if needed as well as place a curse that if he dies then so would she. She was seriously concerned he would do something stupid or noble during the duel and she wouldn't be able to live if he died, she would rather die with him._

_Harry landed outside of a forest and Victor pointed "I believe he may have come here for what lies in that direction, there are ancient ruins in forgotten languages" Harry nodded to that, he knew full well Riddle's obsession with both power and immortality. Of course if he heard even a slight rumour now he used up all his lifelines he would seek it regardless of the risk. "Alright Victor, I want you to watch over Luna for me if anything happens, we have no one left really. We are all we have for each other, I fear she would do something stupid if I died."_

_Victor nodded his head and apparated away, he didn't commit to anything, if Harry was truly all she had left then he had no right to stop her from joining them if she so wished. But he would at least stop her from doing so straight after, he would give her a month to grief. Returning to the base he caught the look in the woman's eyes and sighed, he had no doubt what she would do if anything happened to the man out there now._

_Harry arrived at the entrance to the ruins and looked around, debris was scattered everywhere, quickly he waved his wand around setting up his most powerful anti portkey and apparation wards which he did in parseltongue that could only be undone in parseltongue or the death of the caster but Voldemort hopefully didn't know that, it should easily cover the ruins and then some. Running his hand along the symbols on the wall he missed the glow that appeared as he did so. He called out "OH TOM, COME AND GREET YOUR OLD FRIEND" A curse could be heard and a flash of light hit the sky, Harry immediately took off towards the source of the spell._

_He arrived to see a robed person staring at the sky in shock, spinning around he glared at Harry and hissed "Potter, what did you do?" Harry merely sent a powerful Bone-breaking hex at Riddle before stating "What do you mean Tom, I merely set up wards to stop you from running away like the coward you are" Voldemort's slit like eyes narrowed "I am no coward Potter" he hissed out coldly before firing off a diffindo._

_Harry laughed as he dodged the curse easily and sent out a Bombarda at him "And yet you haven't faced me since that day in the great hall, is your fear of death so great Tom?" Tom twisted out of the way and ignored the explosion behind him "You know nothing Potter, I fear nothing" As Riddle conjured a fire whip Harry casually created a bubble that surrounded him blocking the whip causing Voldemort's eyes to widen at the man's skill. Harry took advantage of the shock at waved his wand sending out multiple water whips to launch and wrap around the dark lord._

_Harry then sent powerful waves of electricity into the water that travelled along the ships and began to shock Riddle. Said man screamed out in agony before he severed the whips and jumped back, he looked at the burned flesh now on his body where the whips attached and he glared at the man in front of him. "Since when did you become so skilled?" Harry laughed as he dispelled the bubble transfigured some debris into spears and launched them at Riddle "What do you mean Tom, it has been 13 years and I've survived all attempts made on my life by your death eaters. Surely you didn't believe that to be luck the entire time?"_

_Voldemort blocked the spears by raising summoning a section of wall nearby and followed up immediately with a powerful cutting curse. Harry was caught off guard and the curse barely missed him. Roaring in rage he let loose a combination of curses that Voldemort was trying his hardest to defend against as well as retaliate, bangs, lights and explosions was all anyone nearby would have seen for a good 5 minutes. A bone breaking hex shattered the bones in Voldemort's left leg causing him to drop. Harry saw the opening then shouted "THIS IS THE END TOM" as he transfigured some debris behind Tom into spears and summoned them, they impaled Voldemort._

_Voldemort stared at Harry in hatred "You, this is all your fault, if you didn't exist this world would be mine" Harry stared back coldly "What world Tom, look around you, see these ruins, that is what you have caused most of the magical world as well as muggle to turn into, what world do you speak of, a wasteland?" The snake like man just sneered as he coughed up blood "If you didn't exist no one would have resisted me, this world would not have ended up as it has" Harry scoffed as he walked towards the man _

"_You stupid fool, someone else would have risen, what world were you hoping for, one that treat you as a king? Someone would have risen up eventually and knocked you off your thrown." Voldemort began laughing "If I can't have this world Potter, then neither will you" With that he channelled as much energy as he had left into a Bombarda maxima spell. The spell completely obliterated him and Harry barely got a shield up to defend against it._

_Back at the base Luna eyes widened and she called out "Victor something happened, we have to go now" Krum looked over at the woman and stated "No, he told me if something happened to keep you here, I vill keep my vord" Luna scoffed "Do you really think what I said I did before he left was what I did? I placed a tracking charm and a curse that if he dies I die, he's not dead but he is injured since I feel weak right now so can we go now" _

_Victor Krum was never one to stay out of a fight, plus he never gave his word that he would stay out of the fight. Sighing he nodded and stated "Very vell, but only the two of us vill go, Lurch you're in command if I don't return" With that Luna took his hand and they apparated out._

_When they arrived at the ruins their eyes widened in shock, the magical energy could be felt upon entering. Craters, rubble, transfigured items were scattered around all over. Luna closed her eyes, opened them and ran towards the most devastated area. Krum followed and couldn't help but wonder just how powerful the two wizards were, the battlefield he was looking at looked like one a group of powerful wizards duelling would look like. _

_They arrived at a large 40 metre wide crater and in the centre was Harry missing an arm and bleeding heavily and near him was a scattered body parts. Half a face with a dead eye in a slit like shape showed that the remains were that of Lord Voldemort. "HARRY" Luna screamed as she ran towards him, upon arrival she immediately began healing his wounds. Harry looked up to the girl he promised and smiled "See Luna, now we can live –" But he fainted before he finished, Luna knew he was alive since she was but it didn't stop her from freaking out at him suddenly going unconscious. _

_Victor walked over and stated "Luna, ve should get him back to base, there are medics there that can aid him better, from his vounds ve shouldn't try to apparate so let us valk, it's around 30 minutes from vhere ve are now" Luna nodded and transfigured some debris into a stretcher before levitated Harry onto it, she then levitated the stretcher and motioned Krum to lead. They did so and Luna kept hold of Harry's hand along the way, as they reached the edge of the ruins Luna noticed a glow in the wall, curiosity getting the better of her she walked over to it and touched the spot. Suddenly a small orb materialized out of the wall, Luna gazed at it a moment before pocketing it, she would have time to look at it later._

_Flashback end_

The couple arrived at the chamber and Harry hissed "~Open, Stairs~" Walking down he laid down on the bed, Luna stated "Harry after we found you the ruins walls glowed, this orb came out of it." Harry looked at the orb in his love's hand and the orb glowed and the light surrounded them, the next thing they knew they were standing in a pure white area with nothing anywhere around them. A voice then echoed "_**Vanquisher of darkness, we have deemed you worthy" **_Harry held Luna close as he tried to pinpoint the source of the voice but it seemed to be all around them.

"Worthy of what?" The area seemed to fill with warmth for a moment "_**To have a second chance" **_Harry blinked in confusion and gazed into Luna's silvery grey eyes "Who are you and what do you mean by second chance?" "_**We are known by many names, you may call us the keeper of time. By second chance we mean send your mind back to an earlier time. Such a thing is not offered normally as the place you will be sent is separate from the one you reside. This world will remain but a new world will awaken if you choose to take the plunge."**_

Harry's eyes widened in shock "You mean we can go back in time to stop any of this from ever happening" The voice replied "_**What you choose to do with your second chance is up to you, fate will decide the consequences of your actions" **_Luna gazed dreamily at the blank area around them "Why do you wish to aid us?" The voice seemed amused for a moment _**"Our vessel is available to anyone who is worthy, these are few but you passed, do not ask how or why just answer whether you choose to take this chance or choose to ignore it. You will not remember this conversation if you choose to ignore only that you chose to ignore it" **_

"How long do we have to decide?" Harry asked actually considering the possibilities of this. "_**Time is of no consequence here, you may take as little as a second to as long as 1000 years, the choice is yours, you will not remember your time here however either choice you make. Just that you have gone back in time and the choice was yours, our existence must be kept secret."**_

Harry looked over at Luna and asked "What do you think love?" She simply gazed at him and stated "This choice is yours Harry, I will support whatever decision you make, I just hope that if we go back that you will remember me" Harry looked at Luna in shock. "What do you mean you hope?" She merely had a blank look on her face but her eyes showed her inner turmoil, she spoke airily "Well we have only been together for a year, you mourned over Ginny for 12 years, if we go back she will be alive. How could I compete with that?"

Looking over at the woman he had fell in love with he couldn't help but mentally sigh, he cusped her cheek and stated "Luna, the others opened my eyes when they went to their deaths. I made myself believe Ginny was the one so I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else, I was never truly in love with her, when they said what they did I looked at you in a new light. I saw your kindness, your beauty, I saw your heart. It is you I am in love with Luna Lovegood, not Ginerva Weasley, that will not change if we choose to go back, I will still make a life with you"

The normally blank faced girl was currently fighting with herself to not break down then and there, the fears she held completely evaporated without a trace, she didn't feel she was taking advantage of a hurt Harry Potter, she didn't feel she was the last choice that was at the back of her mind. Looking up into his eyes she saw the truth there and stated "I love you too Harry Potter and I say we go back to try and make a better future like Hannah wished"

Time passed and the couple were unsure just how long had gone by, they never got hungry or tired. They discussed all the pros and cons of going back to certain points in time, finally they narrowed down the choices to three. "Ok so we either go back to the summer before my first year since you want me in Gryffindor so badly, the summer before my fourth year to track down the horcrux's early or sometime during the horcrux hunt" Luna stated thoughtfully "I have to admit I'm not to fond of going back to the Horcrux hunt time though"

Harry kicked himself internally, he completely forgot she attended Hogwarts with death eaters that year and was kept prisoner at Malfoy manor. Of course she wouldn't want to go back to that time, she was probably waiting for him to state something about it but Harry had a single track mind even though Tom was now dead they were going back to when he was still alive. "Sorry Luna, I didn't think, you won't be put through that again" Luna smiled at the man she now considered her soulmate.

"Alright so if we go back to my fifth year it wouldn't let me save Cedric but everyone else's hopefully. Second year has the best options though. The fact I faced Tom the year before removes the suspicions on my sudden urge to learn and better myself as well as prevent Tom from getting suspicious of my true abilities. It lets you join me in Gryffindor and the only issue is the hat telling Dumbledore which I don't believe it would since it would probably state the children who would be a danger to other students. Having Dobby become our house elf will also become handy in later years."

Luna got a cheeky grin "Already planning on getting us a House elf Harry, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to ask me to move in with you once we go back" Harry looked slightly nervous "Well over the years I've discovered being the last member of the Potter family I had the option to become head of house, I wouldn't be able to vote or make major financial decisions but I would be legally emancipated. No one ever bothered to mention that too me of course, so I might leave the Dursley's during the summer at the end of second year then move into one of the Potter houses. Dobby could be the one to get you when you want to come over"

Luna beamed and leaned over to give him a kiss which he happily accepted "I take it you like the idea?" She like nodded before a frown came on her face "Won't Dumbledore become a problem though Harry?" Harry shook his head "Arabella Figg was ordered to watch me, but I couldn't help but notice she failed at that job amazingly well. It was luck that she noticed the dementor before fifth year. The Dursley's wouldn't announce I vanished since they didn't have me registered as living with them at all, the same can be said for the Ministry, the wards prevented it. The letters are automated so no one should notice the change in address for me, I mean they didn't notice my first letter of living in a cupboard under the stairs after all."

"_**It appears you have come to a decision" **_Harry looked over to Luna who nodded before he spoke "We have, we wish our minds to be sent back to July 31st 1992" The couple began to glow as the voice spoke "_**As you wish, we have also bestowed upon you a gift to aid you in your quest, you will realize what it is soon after you awaken" **_They kept staring at each other until the light engulfed them completely, they decided that even if this was all a hoax and it didn't work that they were happy as they were.

Harry opened his eyes and felt strange, looking down he realized why, his body was much smaller, thinking of Luna he thought '_Well I guess it wasn't a hoax after all'_ '_And I think I know what the gift it spoke of was_' Harry blinked, he didn't think that and it sounded oddly like _'Luna_?' He heard giggling in his mind, eyes widening he said '_Wait you mean we both came back into my body_?' The giggling turned into full force laughter before it quieted down '_No love, I'm in my own body, I think the keeper somehow linked our minds so we can communicate this way. It should come in handy I think'_

Harry got slightly worried as an idea formed in his mind and thought of something sick, an image of Umbridge in a bikini came into his mind '_Did you see that_?' He got a response of '_See what_?' He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the last thing he needed was Luna able to see some of his thoughts, memories or dreams. '_Well it appears images don't go over this link, only coherent thoughts'_ Harry stated happily. Luna mentally sighed '_Damn, I was hoping I could plant images in your mind to tease you, I guess detailed descriptions will have to do, it can be like that muggle long distance communicate couples do that I read about, telephone sex I think it was called'_

Harry then tried to block the connection and thought 'Did you hear that?' He got no response so then thought of Luna again 'What about now?' Luna responded 'What about now Harry?' Smiling he responded 'It seems we are able to block our thoughts from leaving, try talking and I'll try to block them from coming in' Playing along Luna started explaining her favourite way of aiding the evacuation of her Harry's flumperspores. Harry found he couldn't block her only quiet her a bit 'Alright seems we can't block incoming thoughts, can dull them down a bit though'

After a few minutes of no response Harry asked 'Luna are you alright love?' Another minute of silence before he heard 'Sorry Harry, my Dad just came in to check on me, shocked me is all. It's been years since the last time I saw him alive, I couldn't help it and hugged him tightly' Harry decided to try something else and tried to send the feeling he had whenever Luna comforted him over the bond 'Harry what was that? It made me feel like when you hold me' Harry seemed surprised it worked 'You felt that then? It seems we can also send certain feelings or emotions to each other over this link'

Harry then heard giggling across the link before he suddenly felt very aroused all of a sudden 'LUNA' He mentally yelled over the bond and all he got in response was laughter, sighing at his girlfriends dirty handed tactics he decided two can play dirty and thought of the feeling he got when he climaxes and sent that through the link. Smirking when he heard a mental gasp and reprimand of 'Now that was unfair, Dad's looking at me oddly at the table and you've got me all excited now, I'm so getting you back for that when you least expect it.'

Harry chuckled to himself before looking around the room when he heard a hoot he sharply looked in that direction and caught eyes with Hedwig, she had been killed before the Horcrux hunt. "Hey girl, how are you? Sorry I can't let you out or who knows what Vernon might do to you" The owl merely hooted back at him to show she understood but wasn't happy about it. Harry looked over at his bedside table and saw that it was 8am. He figured he better get up and start preparing breakfast or all hell would break loose.


End file.
